My Darkest Days
by ericlover75
Summary: What will Eric do when someone seeks revenge for Claudine's death and Sookie gets caught in the crossfire?
1. Chapter 1

My Darkest Days

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do, i'm just playing.

Chapter 1

"Jason please, come out" I yelled as yet another misquito took a bite. I was going to kill my brother if he didn't show himself soon. I could hear twigs moving and I turned around. The gun fell from my hands and my mouth hung open as I took in the vampire before me, the one I thought was gone for good.

"Eric?" I asked as I felt my voice quiver. He's alive, well he's still here, not finally dead.

"The king let me go" Eric said as he came closer. Relief swept through swiflty as did my breath.

All the reasons that I should walk away and not take this farther screaming at me from all sides but I said fuck off and threw caution to the wind. I wanted this vampire before me and I will have him.

I took the last remaining steps and wrapped my arms around him as he bent his head to mine and our lips met. One thing for sure this vampire knew how to kiss and get a fire burning. With a thousand years to perfect his technique I would think so.

As our lips melted together and we pushed closer still, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up. Eric got the hint and pulled it the rest of the way off. I lowered my head and started kissing his chest and collarbone. He tasted sweet and musky and I had to have more.

I felt him take hold of my sweater zipper and slowly pull it down to reveal my shirt. He pulled it off my arms and dropped it onto the ground. I stepped back a foot and grabbed hold of my shirt and took it off. I was wearing a red and white bra underneath and Eric devoured me with his eyes. We surged back together alittle more frantic but none the less romantic and made love with our lips.

His fingers brushed across my stomach and I felt something flutter inside me, something wonderful. In the midst of our seduction I couldn't help but think that the vampire before me was once crass and ruthless. That the years that he had lived had changed him from what he is before me to the ass he was before.

I felt my shorts button pop and then the zipper lower. Eric's hands grabbed the material at my hips and pulled downward. His lips followed their journey and he kissed me everywhere he could. When my shorts hit the ground I stepped out and he threw them off to the left. I was only in my under garments and I could feel my shyness starting to come back. I tried to cover myself but Eric pulled my hands gently away.

"Don't, your the most beatiful woman that i have ever seen, please don't hide" Eric confessed as he looked into my eyes.

Eric placed his lips upon my stomach and all my shynness and worry vanished, oh what those lips felt like. He moved his lips lower to where my womanhood began and placed his nose against me and sniffed. It should have been gross but it wasn't. He was taking me in, inside himself and that was sweet. I felt a pull and then my thong was gone and his lips were on mine.

I almost fell over at the first touch but he held my hips in a sure grip. His tongue snaked out and part them as he develed deeper inside me. It felt wonderful, his cool tongue in my warm depths. Bill and I had never done this before and I was glad my first time was with Eric. Eric pulled me closer and then I was on my back. The cool grass beneath me as Eric spread my legs wider and nestled in between them.

He licked and sucked at my clit as he thrust a finger inside me and curled it. He must have hit a sensitive spot as I bucked up and tried to take him in farther. I was fucking onto his digit with abandon and I felt the sweet beginnings of my orgasm. When Eric replaced his finger with his tongue, I was gone.

"Ericcc" I screamed out as I felt my climax hit. He licked and petted me until my orgasm subsided. During this time he had lost the rest of his clothes. He was bare as the day he was born and he was hard. Holy mother of god. How was that ever going to fit. I gulped.

"Shh, don't be afraid Sookie. I would never hurt you" Eric cooed to me as he crawled back up my body. He kissed me sweetly on the lips and my worry melted away.

Eric rubbed himself against my pussy and every once and awhile he would hit my clit which would send chills through me. Why was he waiting, take me already my big bad viking. Then it dawned on me why he waited. I reached down and grasped his "Gracious Plenty" firmly and placed the tip at my entrance. Eric got the hint and when I let go he pushed forward slowly.

It was a sweet pain as he filled me up. Once he was fully inside he remained still as I adjusted to being so full. He bent his head and kissed my lips. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in. I moved my hips and soon we were making love by the lake. It was sweet and romantic, everything I thought Eric could never be.

Eric raised my hips higher and he sank in deeper. I felt him hit my spot inside and I moaned out my pleasure. He licked my breasts and neck yet I didn't feel his fangs. I turned my head offering but he chased my mouth instead and kissed me hard.

We were both close as our movements sped up. We were chasing our orgasms together and we would meet at the finish. I felt myself squeezing and clenching and my orgasm hit like a tidal wave. I felt this primal urge take over me and I turned my head and bit into Eric's neck. As his sweet blood coated my tongue I couldn't help but think "Mine".

"Sookie, lover" Eric cried out as I felt him empty his cool seed inside me and I felt complete. Eric kissed me and then he carefully pulled out and laid beside me. I rolled over and curled into his side and laid my head upon his still chest.

"Why, Sookie?" Eric asked and I didn't have an answer.

"Say lover again" I asked instead as I played with the hairs on Eric's tummy.

"My lover" Eric purred as he idly ran his hand up my thigh. I giggled.

"Thank you Sookie for giving me the moon and stars. I was born the moment you found me on that road. I' am not the vampire you knew anymore. I don't want to be him again. I want to be with you, forever" Eric whispered into my hair and then he kissed the top of my head.

I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyes and I sat up with my back to him. Why did he have to say things that were so sweet and romantic. Things that would never come true. We didn't have forever not by a long shot. I felt Eric sit up against my back and his arms encircled my waist.

"What's wrong lover?" Eric said into my left ear. I wiped at my eyes.

"Nothing Eric" I said as I pulled from his arms and got to my feet. I grabbed up my clothes and headed towards my house.

"Sookie?" Eric said from beside me. I stopped

"What?" I said frustratingly and was met with Eric holding out his shirt for me to put on. I pulled it over my head and continued walking.

Once I ggot in the house I sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Eric to sit in the opposite chair. Eric walking into the room naked was a site to see and I was momentarily sidetracked.

"Sookie what is wrong?" Eric asked as he took my hand in his.

"I keep forgetting that this is not the real you. Once you regain your memory you'll be the old Eric" I said as tears ran down my cheeks.

"No, I won't be. I will never be that man again. He is dead and gone. Memories won't change the vampire I have become. I swear to you that you will have me, always" Eric confessed as he kissed my palm.

"I need some time" I whispered as I got up and headed to my room.

Time, we need time but i knew deep in my bones that time was what we did not have.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Darkest Days

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 2

I slowly walked to my room the feelings of loss and grief overwhelming me. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I watched the water fall from the faucet as the tears ran from my eyes. God I felt a hundred years old.

First I had fallen in love with Bill only to have my heart ripped out when I learned the truth. First he was sent to aquire me for the Queen and then he had those awful people beat me to within an inch of my life so he could bind us with blood. My feelings were fabricated, not really mine.

Now, well now I have fallen for the one who had me chained in a dungeon and given me up to Russell the three thousand year old vampire gone insane. To Eric's credit I believe I had feelings somewhat for him before and this more simpler, sweet Eric was hard not to fall in love with. Stupid heart, didn't it realize that Eric would change back to the old Eric once the spell was broken? Then, well then I will hae nothing once again. A big fat nothing. I felt the tears fall faster.

I pulled off Eric's shirt and I could feel a pleasant ache inside where Eric had been, atleast I had that and the memory of what we shared. Oh, the sweet memories. I felt the tears slow.

Once the shower was warm I stepped inside and let the water run down my body. It felt good and I began to relax and feel somewhat like myself again. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself, Gran did not raise a quitter. I would get through this. I would push the pain back, far back and lock it away. I would not let this define me. As I reached for the bar of soap another hand, a paler one reached through the curtain and got to it first.

"Let me do that for you lover" Eric cooed as he stepped into the shower in all his naked glory. Let me tell ya there was a lot of glory to be had. Yummy.

I momentarily forgot my objections and my plan to get through this and just let Eric take care of me. I turned my back to him and he started at my neck and shoulders. He massaged and rubbed at my tired muscles and soon they were relaxed and clean. Then he moved down to my breasts, when he was done they were perky and hard, hard enough to cut glass. My tummy was next and then he reached my center.

Once there he slicked me up and rubbed circles over my clit. It felt wonderful and when he slid a finger inside I thought my legs would give out. I was so close. Eric turned me around and fell to his knees before me and licked at my thigh as his fingerr sped up and just as my orgasm hit me he bit. Fuck me it felt like he was pulling blood from my hootchie and this time he had to catch me when I lost all sense of my limbs.

It was the first consensual bite that we had shared and it was wonderful.

He finished cleaning me quickly and shut off the shower. I was dried and laying on my bed naked with Eric hovering over me. He was looking at me intently and then he spoke.

"I don't want my memory back. I want to stay here with you always. I would give up my sheriff duties, this Fangtasia, all of it gladly to remain by your side. I was born the moment I saw you and I loved you the moment you took me into your home. I 'am yours Sookie Stackhouse, will you be mine?" Eric asked and I could see the red brimming around his eyes.

Oh, sweet, sweet Eric you will be the death of me. I nodded my head and answered.

"Yes, Eric I will be yours. I love you too" I answered as I pulled him down to me and kissed his lips. I spread my legs to allow Eric to fall between them. Once he was nestled were he belonged I waited for the extasy to begin but nothing happened. He didn't move, he lay still as if he was waiting. Then it dawned on me what he was waiting for.

He was waithing to make sure I was ready and that this was what I really wanted. Was it? What about my earlier reaction, my meltdown. I was being immature and crazy. Eric made me happy and I would be crazy to walk away from him. We will figure a way to make it work.

I reached down and grasped his "Gracious Plenty" and directed him to my entrance. Eric got the hint and pushed slowly forward inch by torturous inch until he was fully encased inside me. HE waited a moment and when I pushed up with my hips he began to move. He was going slow and being tender yet I wanted hard. I wanted to show him how much he drove me to the brink.

I pushed at his shoulders and he rolled over and I was on top. How he did it without us separating I had no clue yet I was grateful. If I could I would keep him inside me forever. I began to rise and fall upon his cock, slow at first until I felt comfortable with the way my breasts bounced and then I sped my movements up. Faster and faster I moved. On the down thrust I gave a little grind and I felt my climax fast approaching.

"Oh Soookie. Fuck just like that my angel" Eric shouted as I bounced harder and faster. On the last thrust he hit something deep inside and I screamed out as waves of pleasure over took me. I felt a blur of motion and I was on my knees with Eric behind me. Oh, shit at this angle I felt like he would drive his cock right through my mouth.

"Ericcc" I cried out as I moved with him.

Eric held me to his chest as we moved faster and I could feel him licking at my neck. Oh, I wanted him to bite me to take me in, to become one with him. I grabbed his arm that held me and ripped into it with my teeth. I felt myself clench and milk him as my climax crested.

Eric bit me and I reached my peak again. He held me to his chest as he moved slower, sweeter as we rode out our aftershocks.

"Eric, I can't" I said trying to catch my breath and he gently laid me down.

I watched as he bent his head to my pussy and licked it and nuzzled trying to sooth my puffy, stretched skin. There was a little pain more irritating than anything. Eric pricked his finger and rubbed the blood on my lower lips. Soon the ache was gone and I sighed in relief. Eric crawled up beside me and pulled me into his chest.

"Sleep now sweet Sookie. I will be here tomorrow eve and the next after that if you wish" Eric whispered. I was halfway asleep already. I was pleasantly worn out.

"Night, Eric" I whispered back as my dreams took over.

I woke up in the morning but I felt alittle off so I stayed in bed ad slept the day away. I had nothing to do so I indulged and slept.

I woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing my nipples. It felt wonderful and I gave in for a moment until I remembered that there should be no one in bed with me. My eyes popped open to reveal Eric laying beside me, his huge hand the one rubbing my nipple. I jumped up from bed. Shit, we were both naked.

``What the hell, Eric?" I yelled as I grabbed my robe off the chair by the window.

"Sookie? Come now lover don't be shy. I have many things to tell you" Eric said as he made the come hither motin with his finger. Oh, that finger what I wanted him to do with it. Wait, where the hell did that thought come from? I despise the arrogant vampire before me. I will never let him own me ever.

"Lover? Do not call me that you, you pig. Get out of my house, now" I yelled. I could feel my anger burning inside.

"Why are you acting this way? After what happened between us? I told you I was a changed vampire and I' am. I remember who I' am and nothing has changed" he argued back. The look that he gave me was not the normal arrogant Eric I get what I want Northman look. What the hell was going on?

"Changed? You can never fucking change. I don't give a rat's ass what fantasy yourr living at the moment but I for one am not falling for this bullshit, not again. Your as bad as Bill" I said my anger getting the best of me. Eric's face fell and he looked as if he was in pain for a moment before his features evened out and his usual cold, hard mask fell into place. He began to dress. Once he was dressed he left my room and I followed.

Eric reached the backdoor to open it and Pam was on the other side. Why the hell was she here?

"Do you have the things I asked you to bring?" Eric asked Pam. She nodded and handed them over. Eric turned to me and held out a manilla envelope. I just looked at it but never took it. He placeed it on the kitchen table and turned to leave. He stopped on the other side of the door and turned to me.

"Inside the envelope you will find the deed to your house, signed by me. You will also find a cheque in the amount of thirty-five thousand dollars enclosed. That is the amount agreed upon. Good bye Sookie" Eric said as he turned and went down the steps. Pam remained on the porch. She eyed me with suspicion.

"Leave. I rescind your invitations to my home" I said my tone cold.

"Aren't you curious as to why he did this?" she asked me and waited for a reply.

"No" I said as I slammed the door in her face. That felt really good. I was finished with vampires and their bullshit.

I walked to the table and opened the envelope. I pulled out the deed and placed it on the table and then I pulled out the other contents. I found a cheque and a piece of paper. I looked at the cheque and wondered why but then I figured it was from Eric and I came to my senses and crumpled them up and threw them in the trash. I picked up the deed and kissed it. My home was mine once more and the rest didn't matter.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My Darkest Days

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. I need to apologize for the last chapter, I forgot to spell check. It won't happen again, so sorry. Ericlover75.

Chapter 3

As the two men gazed at the pond they both had differing thoughts. The young one thought of nothing but revenge and vengeance while the much older one thought of beauty and peace.

"Something must be done, punishment must be severe and swift" the young man said with a sneer.

"Now, Claude I know that she was your sister and my blood but she was also a traitor. She followed Mab and her outcasts. Always plotting and raining terror where ever they could" the elder replied stiffly.

"Prince Niall, please. That Viking vampire must meet his final death for taking the life of my sister" Claude yelled in outrage. Niall lifted his hand and Claude hung his head.

"I will tolerate your outburst for you are still in mourning but you will remember your place in the future. I' am your Prince and you will treat me with honour and respect" Niall bellowed his eyes slightly glowing.

"Yes, my Prince" Claude agreed and kissed Niall's hand.

"That is better, now I will not permanently take Eric from Sookie's side. She has finally found love. I may not agree with her choice but he is a good man and he does love her. She is finally at peace and I owe it to Finton to keep it that way" Niall said with a sad smile.

"Claudine was your family too" Claude sobbed. Niall's heart clenched at the sight of his tears.

"Make her forget" Claude murmured head bent.

"What was that child?" Niall asked. Claude lifted his head and looked the Prince in the eye.

"Cast a spell. Counteract the curse. Add in a clause that when Eric's memory is returned that Sookie will forget. Make him suffer her loss as I suffer my sisters" Claude begged.

Niall contemplated the suggestion. He didn't want to do it but the look in Claude's eye scared him. Niall was afraid that if he didn't do as Claude wished that Claude would take matters into his own hands. If that were to happen Niall wouldn't put it past Claude to hurt Sookie in order to inflict pain on Eric.

No, he would do as he is asked. It was safer and Sookie wouldn't be hurt, well not really for she wouldn't remember anything.

"I will grant your request for Claudine but let me warn you Claude. True love always finds away in the end. Soul mates will find their way back to each other. This could very well come back and bite you in the ass" Niall warned as he spoke the words and cast the spell.

One Week Later

Niall was walking along his garden path when an energy field passed right through him. It was a strong wave and he knew that Eric's curse had been broken and Sookie's had begun. He rushed to the pond to get some answers.

What he saw in the mirror like surface was a great shock. Sookie had broken Eric's curse herself, the child was strong and her spark was bright.

A slow smile grew on the fairy' s face. All will be well, Sookie just needs some time. Niall whistled a happy tune all the way back to his garden.

TBC


End file.
